The Treasure and The Railgun
by FAnimator661
Summary: Misaka Mikoto meets Lakin West a new student that is also a Level 5 Esper. However, as she soon finds out, wherever there's Lakin, trouble isn't too far behind. Possibly Part One of a story if enough people like it.
1. Lakin West

"I don't want to hear any more arguments," He sighed, looking at the indifferent teenager sitting in the chair opposite him. He needed to be very careful in her presence. One wrong word and she could blow him apart into nothing. Splitting atoms were as easy as breathing to her. "You're going to enroll in Academy City. We can't have any more accidents."

"Fair enough," The girl said, standing up, causing the man to jump. "But I just have one request." A small smirk crawled over her lips. Her green eyes twinkled against her black hair. She was going to have fun with this.

The school halls echoed loudly as she walked down them, holding her head proudly despite how much she hated everything she was. Her green eyes scanned the hallways, looking over and memorizing each student's face instantly. Nothing could escape her. It was quiet as she scanned the campus. All was silent. It was Saturday, so other than students who lived in the dorms, there weren't many people there. Suddenly, she felt her nostril twitch. She smelt something strong here. And it was close.

_Go find it, Lakin_, The voice toyed inside her head. _You know you want to. You know who that power belongs to._

_Lakin shakes her head, trying to ignore the voice's tempting tone. With her eyes closed and rounding a corner, she accidentally bumps into somebody, falling backwards. There was a thud and something landed on top of her. Her eyes sprang open, meeting with a pair of similarly surprised light brown eyes cast within curtains of the same color. The crimson tinge was visible in her cheeks, but she was frozen solid._

"_Um, I'm sorry," Lakin stammered, standing up before helping the girl up. She was shorter than Lakin, who was about 175 cm. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I-"_

"_It's f-fine," The girl said, swiping some of her short hair out of her eyes and looking away, still blushing. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_You kind of broke my fall," The girl reminded, the look on her face speaking of immediate regret after she said it. _

"_Onee-sama," The girl who was watching the two said, her hair tied back in two pigtails. "Why's your face all red?"_

"_Shut up, Kuroko." The girl murmured. _

"_Sorry if I'm mistaken, but do you two go to school here?" Lakin asked._

"_We do," The girl said, finally looking back at her. She stuck her hand out slightly awkwardly. "I'm Misaka Mikoto."_

"_Misaka Mikoto, eh?" Lakin said, taking her hand. She instantly recognized the name of course. A level 5 Esper was uncommon for someone at such a young age. _

"_That's me," She said. "Who're you?"_

"_Lakin," She said, smiling. "Lakin West. I just transferred here."_

"_It's odd to hear students transferring so late," Kuroko said. "But I suppose they made an exception for you."_

"_Hm, why's that?" Mikoto asked._

"_You don't know?" Kuroko asked, watching Mikoto shake her head. "Silly Onee-sama. Lakin West is a Level 5 Esper whose parents were part of the planning of Academy City."_

"_That's true," Lakin said. "But they died when I was very young."_

"_It's an honor to meet you, West-san," Kuroko said. "Oh, but there's no school today. It's the weekend."_

"_I can see that," Lakin smiled. "But could you point me in the direction of the dorms?"_

"_Sure, they're right over that way," Mikoto said. "Will you living on campus?" She instantly regretted saying it._

"_Yes," Lakin said politely. "Though, it appears I won't be doing much on my first day here."_

"_Nonsense!" Kuroko said in a friendly tone. "Onee-sama, can't we please take West-san to see the rest of the district?"_

"_I don't see why not," Mikoto said, watching Lakin cautiously out of the corner of her eye._

_Lakin smiled, knowing full well she was doing it for the same reason Lakin was doing it. Level 5 Espers are dangerous and unpredictable. They both knew they would be keeping a close eye on each other for a while. _

"_If your parents were a part of the planning, why aren't you already living here?" Kuroko asked. _

"_My foster parents didn't want to send me here. They lived in Tokyo." Lakin said as they strolled through the crowds of people._

"_Why did they decide to send you here now?" Mikoto asked, still watching Lakin with an air of curiosity._

"_I don't know." Lakin said, looking up at the skyline. "Maybe they finally just agreed that it was a good idea for me to leave Tokyo. You know, Academy City is pretty much the only thing I have to remember my parents by. Well, that and this scar." She said, pointing to the scar over her right eye. She smiled nonetheless. _

"_Ah, I see." Kuroko said. "Now, you're a Level 5 Esper and I've always wondered what your power is."_

"_I have power over small things." Lakin smiled. "But I'd prefer to no tell anyone yet." She cast a glance at Mikoto. "You can't really be too quick to trust, right?" It was almost as if she were talking directly to the other girl. _

"_Well, we've almost seen most of the district," Mikoto changed the subject. Lakin only smiled more. "Is there anything we've missed?" She looked at Kuroko._

"_Well, there's always the Windowless Building."_

"_Hm, that's here?" Lakin asked, extremely interested. "Can we go see it?"_

"_Well, there's not much there," Mikoto said. "Why do you want to see it?"_

"_It just sounds interesting." Lakin said. "A building with no windows is like a square with no corners: just odd."_

"_I suppose."_

"_Well, it's not too far, actually," Kuroko said. "If we hurry, we can go there and then still have times to go back to the Dorms."_

"_Actually, one of you will not be returning to the dorms." A deep voice said from behind them. _

_Mikoto and Kuroko turned, looking at the boy who had presumably spoken to them. He was wearing a long, white jacket with a blue and white shirt underneath and black pants. His eyes were a sea green color and he had short blonde hair that stuck out in wisps from under his black knit hat. He was smiling a dazzling white smile._

"_I finally found you!" He pointed at them. "I knew you wouldn't be too hard to find. Level 5 Espers are very easy to sniff out."_

"_Onee-sama, he's here for you!" Kuroko said._

"_You won't be wiggling away this time. Who would've thought you'd been hiding here under our nose the whole time?" The boy asked, pulling out two handfuls of needles. "But this time, I'll be sure you don't slip away again."_

"_Hiding?" Mikoto asked, confused. Was this boy not searching for her. "Who's been hiding?"_

"_I'm afraid I'm the guilty party in that statement," Lakin admitted, stepping forward. She faced the boy with anger in her eyes. "Are you his newest toy?"_

"_Not new, but better," The boy said, smiling as he saw Lakin face him. He noticed the other two girls. "What's this, Lakin? Making friends?"_

"_Shut up," Lakin said. "Why don't you just leave before you get hurt?"_

"_Sorry, Lakin," The boy said, poised to throw his needles. "But I've been assigned to make sure you stop breathing!"_

"_How troublesome," Lakin sighed, rubbing her temples. "You're truly getting on my nerves. Would you at least agree to do this somewhere else if you insist on trying something so useless?"_

"_West-san," Kuroko said. "Who is this boy?"_

"_He's my hardheaded foster brother," Lakin said, looking at him disdainfully through half-lidded emerald eyes. "Brink."_

"_If you think its for the better," Brink said. "But face it, Lakin, you were always only second best." This statement brought anger into Lakin's stance and eyes. "And this time, I'm going to make sure I don't disappoint The Father again!" _


	2. The Brink

**Wow, glad to hear people like this. So, once again, if there's demand, I'll post the next chapter. Regrettably, there's only five chapters I have written so far. But, I suppose if enough people really want to, I could write some more. Don't worry, I'll make the sacrifice. It's cool ;p.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**The alley was dark, quiet, and almost empty. The four teens were standing in two groups: Brink on one side and Lakin, Mikoto, and Kuroko on the other. Lakin was watching Brink with a bored expression, slight anger in the way she stood. **

"**I'm sure there's another way around this, Brink," Lakin said. "We don't have to resort to such childish acts."**

"**This was your own, doing, Lakin. You brought this upon yourself!" Brink said, sending a barrage of needles through the air at her. "Now, just make this as painless as possible and accept your fate!"**

"**I think not." Lakin said, the needles merely passing through her and falling harmlessly to the ground. "Fate is something that comes along when somebody who can actually kill you. You coming along is just a nuisance, Brink. I don't need you or The Father anymore. I think I made that pretty clear when I left."**

"**Left?" Brink laughed, drawing some more needles. "Leaving is when you walk out the front door and never come back. But you, Lakin, had to go out with a bang! You nearly killed everyone!"**

"**And I regret that I didn't!" Lakin said. "But that's not me anymore!"**

"**Do they know what you did?" Brink asked, pointing one of his needles at Mikoto and Kuroko. "Do they know how horrible you truly are?"**

"**I said, shut up, Brink, before you get hurt."**

"**Do they know how many lives you've ended?" He continued. "Do they know what your mission was?"**

"**Don't say I didn't warn you," Lakin whispered, suddenly behind Brink and in his ear. "Because I did." She brought her heel around and connected with his side. Brink fell to the side, gasping for air and holding his aching side. Lakin's feet touched the concrete once again. She watched Brink, bored. "I'm sorry, Brink, but I don't have time to play with you."**

"**That's too bad, Lakin," Brink's voice came. Lakin turned, seeing him watching her from atop a nearby rooftop. "I thought for sure you were smarter than that to see through my doppelgangers. You've been away far too long."**

"**I knew it was doppelganger." Lakin scoffed. "That's why I didn't strike to kill, you idiot."**

"**Brink's an Esper, too." Mikoto said under her breath. She looked back and forth between Lakin and Brink, who were too busy glaring at each other. "Who are these two?"**

"**Come now, Lakin," Brink's voice came again. Lakin turned, seeing another standing on the opposite rooftop. "Surely you can tell which of us is the real one."**

"**Yes, can you?" Another Brink appeared on the ground.**

**There were at least half a dozen Brinks crawling from the shadows, all armed to the teeth with needles. They were all jeering and taunting Lakin, who remained calmly looking around at each one, deliberating. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, raising one hand in the air. It was closed, the thumb and middle finger pressed together. **

"**You can all just," Her eyes sprang open, narrowed and cruel. "Disappear." She snapped her fingers, and consecutive explosions went off. Each one wiped out a Brink, who was sent screaming to their death as they crumbled to the ground and became nothing but a pile of ash. **

"**They were all doppelgangers!" Mikoto said. "How did she know?"**

"**Where are you Brink?" Lakin shouted. "I know you're here!" She scanned the rooftops. "Or did you run away like a chicken again?"**

**A flurry of needles shot at Lakin, but they just passed through her harmlessly. As they stabbed the ground, Brink broke out of his hiding place, which was actually just a second story window. He landed on the ground, throwing two more waves of needles. Lakin watched them approach, disappearing before they reached her. Brink looked around, trying to find her, but was met with his feet being swept out from under him. Lakin slammed her open palm on his exposed stomach, knocking the air out of him. He hit the ground with a thud, gasping for air through his bloodied mouth. Lakin looked down on him, indifference in her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, Brink," She said in a low voice. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." She kneeled, holding his neck and raising her free hand.**

"**I'm sorry, too, Lakin," Brink's cocky voice came. Lakin froze. "Sorry I had to drag innocents into this."**

**Lakin jumped away from the doppelganger and to her feet. She glared at Brink, who was standing behind Kuroko and Mikoto, needles poised in each hand. He was prepared to throw, though he was still watching Lakin's movements carefully.**

"**Be careful what you do, Brink," Lakin warned, the wind suddenly picking up. It blew her short hair across her green eyes, which were now more alert, but still tinged with worry. "I'd hate to see your plan go up in flames." **

**Brink's eyes flew open as the wind suddenly turned into massive snakes of flames around him. In his surprise, the launched the needles at Mikoto and Kuroko in retaliation. The flames instantly stopped and the wind died down as the needles passed harmlessly through Mikoto and Kuroko. **

"**She made us impervious to the needles." Mikoto said, looking behind her at the needles stuck into the concrete. Suddenly, a scream from Kuroko brought her eyes forward, but nothing prepared her for what she saw.**

"**You're an idiot!" Brink shouted angrily. "Why would you do this!"**

"**Do what?" Lakin smiled, a small stream of blood flowing from the corner of her lips. It was nothing compared to the neat little hole she had in her chest, which was pouring out more blood by the second. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her voice growing fainter as she fell completely on her back, eyes closed. **

"**Lakin," Brink says, shaking and his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. "Lakin?" He said again. He ran forward, shouting continually. "Lakin!"**

"**Oh my god," Kuroko said. "He killed her."**

"**Why would the needles pass through us and not her?" Mikoto said, looking away from Lakin's body. "It doesn't make sense."**

"**Lakin," Brink stopped cold, falling to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Lakin. I'm so sorry."**

**He crawled away on the ground, picking himself up. He turned to Mikoto and Kuroko, his eyes full of despair as he pulled more needles from his jacket sleeves. **

"**You two should probably leave," He said, watching Lakin's body carefully. His eyes were pained and his actions looked forced. "This is about to get very ugly."**

"**What's going on?" Mikoto asked, watching and feeling the wind pick up slightly, circling around Lakin's body.**

"**You're about to see the real Lakin West."**

**The wind picked up more forcibly now. It was a violent gale, whipping through the narrow alley and howling in all their ears. Through half-closed eyes they could just make out the dark figure struggling to stand, thin rivulets of blood streaming from their hung head. Stumbling forward, she looked up, eyes drowned in ice and hatred. Her lips were pulled back in almost a cruel smile with pointed fangs. The winds came to an abrupt halt as she strode forward with an air of confidence.**

"**Tell me, Brink, did you really think I would be that easy to kill?" She asked. her eyes were wide as she stood in front of him, legs spread and hands curled into fists. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"**

"**Lakin, don't do this!" Brink warned, though his voice quivered as he did. His needles were visibly shaking as he held them in his hands, ready to be thrown. "Think about what you're doing!"**

"**What's going on?" Kuroko asked.**

"**Lakin is the embodiment of a spirit," Brink said. "It heightens her powers dramatically."**

"**Tick, tick, Brink," Lakin said, raising her hand towards him. It was closed, her thumb and middle finger joined. **

"**Shit," Brink said under his voice, moving quickly to the side before running along the wall of the building. **

"**You think that'll stop me?" Lakin laughed, watching him run. "I must say, very perceptive, Brink. You think that if by moving I can't split the atom in the air above your head that'll kill you." She laughed, snapping her fingers anyways. "But what if the atom I'm splitting is attached to you!"**

**Brink stops running, only to have the explosion on his back knock him to the ground. Rolling across the concrete, he sprang to his feet and threw another infantry of needles towards Lakin. She only watches as the needles halt in midair before they rocket back at Brink. While most of the needles bury themselves into the concrete, there was a piercing sound and the dribbling sound of blood. **

**Brink lays motionless on the ground, pierced by his own needles. Lakin moves to step forward, by stops. Her eyes fly open and images play through her mind of a similar scene. There is a boy with blonde hair, crying, and three older children laughing over him. **

"**Brink," Lakin breathes, blinking her eyes back to their normal emerald green. She swayed, falling backwards into a sitting position, her trembling arm supporting her as she watched Brink's body on the ground in front of her. "You . . . You idiot."**

"**You know," Brink laughed, sitting up, blood streaming from the corner of his mouth. "I think I had a better chance against that spirit of your's than I had of defeating you, Lakin."**

**Lakin laughed, her arm finally giving out as she lay on her back, looking at the sky. From the darkness of the gray alley, the sky above was a clear blue, not a cloud in sky. She laughed again, her eyes closing slowly as the darkness of unconsciousness crashed over her like a wave.**


End file.
